Energy storage devices, including batteries and capacitors, are used in electronic devices. In particular, batteries of various types are frequently used in vehicles, grid storage, and portable or mobile devices as well as many others. Other electronic devices may depend on batteries for power, either entirely, or at least as a backup power source. While some batteries can provide significant power to devices, current batteries could be more widely used if their performance characteristics, such as duration of effective power, charge time, and overall lifespan could be improved.
Porous materials, such as porous carbon and silicon have been considered for use as electrode substrates in energy storage devices due to their ability to provide large surface areas. These materials can hold charge carriers such as lithium. Certain conductive materials could be desirable for use with such porous substrates. However, in many cases the addition of a selected material to the substrate in order to achieve certain advantages may also present a number of disadvantages. For example, some materials such as lithium may provide high specific charge capacities and energy densities, but may cause instability of the substrate. As such, research efforts into energy storage devices and related materials continue.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation to the scope of invention or to specific embodiments is thereby intended.